Sonic Scary
by supersillysonic
Summary: There has been a chao disease doing strange things to animals. Rated T for Scary themes voilence and Character death.
1. Cheese's Disease

Sonic Scary

Chapter 1Cheese's Disease

Cream walked out of the chao hospital. Knuckles, Sonic, Sally, and Tails watched in respect. Cream was balling.

"Cheese is gone!" She cried everyone looked down. "Who the heck would do this?" Knuckles yelled.

It wasn't Eggman because he was killed by Sonic. It was two days ago.

It was midnight at creams house. Amy was visiting.

The teapot went off. Cream darted to get it. Cream poured it in a big and little cup. She walked and gave Amy the big one. And cheese the small one.

"Thank you Cream!" Amy said. "Your welcome."

"A chao died today because of some chao disease? I heard they say that many other chao have died of that to." Cream said.

"That's kind of scary Cream! You know cheese and all!" Amy said.

"I'm not scared!"

They were all sitting on the couch. Amy turned the T.V on.

"Turn it on the chao channel!" Cream said. Amy turned it to the chao channel. It showed a pig in a tie talking in the microphone. "All the chao will die! The disease will spread to animals next thing we know!" The pig said.

Amy and Cream had a strange look. There was a side bar at the bottom corner. It said: Number Of Chaos Died: 5,332.

Amy and Creams eyes got big. But cheese was just sipping her tea.

"There's over a million chaos but that's still scary." Cream said.

It was one minute after the screen said 5,332. Now it said: Number Of Chaos Died: 234,349.

"God!" Amy said. Cream hugged cheese sweat dripping down her face. Cheese got green. "Oh no!" Cream cried.

Amy closed her eyes. Cheese started to vomit. Cream took his temperature. It was 111.8. Tears rolling down Creams eyes she got the phone.

"Amy help cheese!" she yelled. She dialed 911. "911 emergency what is your emergency." A voice said.

"My chao is dying!" Cream yelled. "Not another one. We will send an ambulance in about two hours." Creams eyes got big. "Two hours what the heck! That's so long my chao will be dead by then! Can't you get here faster!"

"Sorry ma'am all the ambulances we have are saving other chao. There is nothing we can do!" The voice yelled.

"My chao will not die!" Cream shouted. But to late the person hung up.

"Uh, Cream Cheese is not moving!" Amy yelled. Cream ran to Cheese. Cheese was vomiting more.

"I know CPR a little!" Amy shouted. "Well start blowing and pushing." Cream cried.

Amy bent down to the little sick chao. She put her lips to cheese and started blowing until she was just spitting. Amy slammed her hands on Cheese and started pushing.

"One, two, three!" Amy shouted. She blew again. But nothing would help the little chao.

Amy started feeling sick. "I don't feel real well Cream!" Amy said. Amy started turning green and everything faded.

Amy woke up in a dark place. "What happened?" Amy said. The Grimreeper floated to her. Amy screamed.

The Grimreeper took out an hour glass. "Time to go bye, bye! He said. He raised his scythe, and he through it down on Amy.

Blood splattered everywhere. Amy screamed in pain. She grabbed the bloody scythe, and pulled it out of her.

Amy woke up in Creams house. Cream and Cheese were jumping happily. "You and Cheese are okay!" Cream laughed.

"But what are you doing with a stick with a curved blade at the top?" Cream asked. Amy was holding a scythe.

Amy chuckled. She swung the scythe in inside Cheese. The little chao fell on the ground dead. Amy swung it at Cream but Cream ducked. Cream screamed. She darted to her closet.

"Now were are you little Cream. You can run, but you can't hide!" Amy chuckled. Amy searched the house. She came to the closet. She looked and found Cream.

Cream ran, but Amy had already cut her in the back.

Creams wound was bad but she still ran for her life. Finally Amy got Cream cornered. Amy raised her scythe. Cream screamed. But there was a gunshot.

Amy had been shot in the head. She fell back. The police shot her. The police talked to Cream. But Cream just laid there mumbling answers. Amy was in shock.


	2. Sonic's Strange Day

Chapter 2

Sonics Strange Day

Sonic darted to the toilet to vomit. He did. Sonic brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

Later that night Sonic vomited in a bucket. Sonic thought he was the next victim to the disease.

The next morning there was a note on Sonic's dinner table. He picked it up, and he read it. It said: Join us. It's great. It's fun to do. Just don't go outside today.

A chill went down Sonic's quills. "Why can't I go outside? And what am I joining?" Sonic asked himself. Sonic walked to a window.

He looked outside. He saw a dead squirrel on the ground. "Hey he used to be my friend!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic tried to forget about it, so he got a pack of alphabet cereal. He poured it in his bowl. The pieces that missed the bowl spelled out something.

Sonic read it. It said: If you don't want do die of the disease take three showers today. And don't use the phone.

Sonic felt another chill go down his quills. Sonic left his cereal to the phone. He picked it up. "Why can't I use the phone?" He thought. He put the phone back. Sonic darted to the bathroom to vomit.

Once he did he drunk a glass of water, and he got in the shower. Once he was done Sonic dried himself off. He walked to his cereal bowl.

All the cereal was soggy. "I guess I can have some toast." Sonic mumbled. He got a package of white bread, and stuffed a piece in the toaster.

Sonic waited until the toast popped out. He grabbed it he looked at it, and it had picture of the Grimreeper from the burn marks.

Sonic screamed and through it on the ground. He hid in his closet. Sonic thought maybe they want me to take three showers so the Grimreeper can't get me.

So Sonic ran to his bathroom. He locked the door and, he jumped in the shower. Once he was done Sonic ran to his room, and he pulled out a shot gun.

He walked around his house with his gun loaded. He took another shower with his gun on the sink. When he got out his gun wasn't there except a little note. Sonic was scared.

The note said: A gun wont help you just don't go outside or use the phone.

Once Sonic read the note as his phone rang. Sonic walked up to it. "Bring, bring" The phone rang. Sonic walked away from it.

Sonic made a chili dog. He ate it, and he looked outside again. He saw many other dead animals on the ground.

Later that night it was 11:58. Sonic was scared. He had to vomit. When he was vomiting Sonic fell on the ground. Everything he saw faded away.

He woke up in a strange place. It was dark. Sonic thought he failed. But what did he do. The Grimreeper floated to him. Sonic screamed. Another Grimreeper floated to Sonic. The Grimreeper lifted its hood. It was Amy!

"Amy!" Sonic screamed. The other Grimreeper lifted its hood it was a skeleton the real Grimreeper. "But how did this happen Amy!" Sonic screamed.

"Well turns out I am the Grimrepper's sister. So we joined forces, and he new I was lonely, so he let me pick a friend to help me! Now we can be married!" Amy said really close to Sonic.

Sonic pushed away Amy. "So what do we….?" Sonic didn't get to finish because the Grimreeper stuck his scythe in him.

Blood splattered everywhere. Sonic screamed. Sonic tried to pull the scythe out.

"Why did you do this?" Sonic cried. Sonic woke up in the hospital. "He's alive yeah!" the nurses cried. Sonic pulled out a scythe.

"Sonic why did you pull a scythe out?" a nurse asked. Sonic chuckled. Sonic jumped up, and he locked the door. Sweat was dripping down all five nurses in the room.

Sonic stuck the scythe in the one who asked him why he had it. "I have the scythe to do this!" Sonic laughed. He pulled the scythe out of the body.

He killed each nurse. Sonic walked in the hospital. Sonic laughed.


End file.
